Talk:Infector
=evolution of the Necromorphs= The game indicates that the first Infector was created from a researcher infected with the Corruption virus, who died, mutated, and escaped with the first Leaper. Maybe the Infectors create regular Slashers at first, then start making other Necromorphs after the infection expands and has been going on for a certain length of time. The first Necromorphs were created do to 2 doctors being exposed to the disease and dying a few days later, then mutating into specific forms. One to turn bodies into more Necromorphs, and another to make more bodies. Some bodies get turned into Slashers, a few are turned into more infectors either by the original, or by the corruption directly (the same way the infection started).Then, they start killing more humans, making more Slashers, new Leapers, begin making new kinds of Necromorphs (Pregnants, exploders, and so on), and repeating the cycle, getting worse with the more Humans that die and the more time that passes, so that in anywhere from a couple hours to a few days, everything goes to hell. At the end of the first outbreak, every necromorph or body the Military finds they either destroy, bury, or throw in a pit or cave. The Hivemind, possibly some Necromorphs, maybe even some of the corruption spread over the walls survive, go dormant, and stay there. Ishismura shows up, takes the Red Marker and rips a big chunk of the planet off, wakes them up, makes them mad, and provides them with all the bodies they need to wipe out the colony, drive whatever happens to be left crazy, and infect the Ishimura. The same basic thing happens on the ship: the 2 Slashers kill crewmembers, Infector makes them into more Slashers, they repeat process, gradually creating more infectors, and other Necromorph varieties pop up as they go. Makes sense to me. Comments or other ideas? (Sorry if that was a little long winded.) --User:Phazon Sentinel 20:48, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Say, Where does the mining colonly fit into this? Because they are necessary for the planet cracking process. :Anyway, my theory is as follows. There are Necromorph bacteria (as indicated by some in game logs) these bacteria slowly turn people into Necromorphs. The main thing the Infector does is speed up the process somehow. --BronzDragon 22:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::The backstory logs aquired after beating the game clarify both parts of my theory and where the colony fits in. A couple hundred years before the game, Michael Altman discovered the Black Marker. After his death, the government examined the first marker, and created a duplicate: the Red Marker. They took it to Aegis 7 to research what it did. 2 of the scientists eventually got infected by the corruption, died, and, after a few days, turned into Necromorphs: One turned into a Leaper, the other into an Infector. They escaped and started killing everyone. The Infector makes certain the infection spreads, as the bacteria don't get to all the corpses, and removes the time interval. So, with Lotsa necromorphs running around, the surviving soldiers and scientists build a platform to boost the "Dead Space" effect of the Red Marker, which inhibits necrosis, thus disabling the necromorphs and rendering the hive mind dormant. Then the government wisely (in my opinion anyway) makes it ultra-illegal to enter the Aegis system. 'Bout 200 years later, CEC sets up an illegal mining operation on the surface of Aegis 7. When the marker is removed, the corruption begins to spread again, any and all necromorphs from the first outbreak wake up, and to make matters worse, the Ishimura seems to have popped the cork from right on top of the hivemind. On the bright side, though, at least we can be pretty sure it's dead!--Phazon Sentinel 16:12, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I see how this could work, and it seems plausible. What do you want to do with this information?--BronzDragon 16:19, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, there's not much we can do with this in the main article, but maybe a page solely for speculations should be created somewhere. And who nows, maybe we'll end up being pretty close to the cannon stuff. Now if only EA Download Manager could hurry up with the roughly 6 hours it's taking to download the game.--Phazon Sentinel 23:13, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I happened to run across this exact topic while re-inventing the wheel (created "Survivor" article, didn't see the existing "Survivor encounters"). You can look at the history page to see what I noted, particularly the section about "Male Ishimura doctor" (found convulsing on the floor). His body is completely unscathed, but pathology analysis says it takes three days for bile vomiting to happen. The initial cause of death ("macro-scale infection") is referenced by previous studies, but it doesn't go into detail; you are right the Necromorphs having to start somewhere, and the game designers made it fairly obvious how. The Red Marker suppresses white blood cell and leukocyte count (the immune system) allowing airborne necrobiotic infection (or run-of-the-mill secondary infections) to occur, and kill (or transform) the host. Same situation AIDS patients are in, a common cold could kill them. Given the fact there is an infected body in the imaging device nearby, and that solutions were needed, the doctor was likely studying the corruption but suffered the same fate as his predecessors (Dr. Clifton and Hogan). It just so happened the "advanced" outbreak (Infectors/Slashers) were already running around and superseded it. My guess on the initial pathology of Necrobiotic infection: 1.) Marker suppresses immune system 2.) Necrobiotic infection occurs, killing the host (could be within the "3 day" transformation, with mere infection at day 0, death following shortly thereafter) 3.) During necrobiotic infection the host is transformed, and becomes ONLY an Infector (the brains) or a leaper (the brawn), the "base" unrefined forms. (Note they are very similar in appearance, yet very unlike any other necromorphs, and take MUCH longer to make. "Conventional" death followed by infection results in a slasher.) 4.) The Leaper+Infector combo create the more advanced forms like Slashers, while the organic biomass creates other forms like Guardians. The designers intentionally left hints at how the infection spreads - things like the leukocyte count mention and the end-game logs are dead giveaways. I definitely think all this deserves its own article, as it isn't speculation so much as piecing the available puzzle pieces together in the only logical way. --Civil Protection C13-06A 22:58, October 9, 2009 (UTC) That all sounds really good. are you guys Sci- Fi writers? ;) Assuming this "bacteria" exists, what would the entry vector be? i've seen the habitat modifier( corruption) spraying out this kind of...gas like thing, and it seems that due to Necs. using the vents that it could be through the air. any ideas? Also, we DO need a page where we can put all this info up. An article under what Civil Protection said sounds good. "Necrobiotic infection" sweeeeet. DisMEMBAH 14:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) My god, a lot of big words are used. Such complicated explanations. I myself love microbiology as a subject(This does fit into microbiology), but I don't know it well enough, Excuse me for jumping in, but whats the point here? In layman terms. Also, I have trouble understanding the "Dead Space" area..I've read over it, but I don't understand. So they found this area of dead space that..pushes the necromorphs away? Plus, just because the Hive Mind is dormant does not mean the infection will stop. In Dead Space 2, there was no Hive Mind present, but the outbreak still occured. Unless the Hive Mind was just part of a much bigger creature (I hope to God thats true, because the Hive Mind was a disappointment in my opinion). Plus, in Dead Space Martyr (I think), a sluglike necromorph is mentioned, most likely the Hive Mind in its developing stages. But this book took place 200 years before CEC even found the planet. So its impossible that there were to be a Hive Mind present in Dead Space 2.Iluvnecromorphs:) 10:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Removing stub tag As with my previous edits to the Line Gun and Contact beam articles, this article is by far complete enough to no longer qualify as a "stub". I'm going to remove the tag. - d2r 04:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) An interesting way to know where the infector will be present I've played the game and I notice that corpses that you tear thier limbs if save game, load checkpoint, etc and if the corpses with thier limbs tear off, be warn, Infectors will appear. If the limbs magically joint back, be cool, no infector in the vicinity, it is unknown why such sequence happen, maybe a glitch or a warning sign. I also notice in very rare occasion, Infector may infect dead marines and turn them into twitcher, in Chapter 10 when USG Valor crash into Ishimura and Isaac head there to obtain the shuttle pod.Willy NOD 17:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC)) Interesting. I've only ever seen them make Slashers... Necromorph-X 16:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) They don't need a head to infect Ok, I'm not sure if this is a glitch or not, but in Chapter 4, I came across some bodies I knew would be infected if I left them, so I beheaded them. When the Infectors came, they went straight to infecting. However, they were able to infect the beheaded crew members, and turn them into (headless) Enhanced Slashers. Has this happened to anyone else, or is it already common for it to happen? (Zoids Fanatic 01:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC)) Very true, and Interesting. I smacked the head off the body sitting in the chair at the beginning of Chapter 3, and when I returned the Infector infected wthout the head on. Interestingly, it's Infector peice went into the centre of the severed neck... Necromorph-X 16:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) same here i removed the head but when i saw the infector start to infect the body i stood there shocked i also noticedas i watched it through the glass it pounds its blades into the floor and also acts as if has a head. The-informer 14:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC)the-informerThe-informer 14:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ...Just Slashers? Well, I've noticed that throughout all of Dead Space we only see Infectors create Slashers. We never see them creating Preganants or Exploders, always Slashers. This brings me to the Question - is there a second entity that creates the other Necomorph variations? Or is this a hole left by EA? Necromorph-X 16:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's purely a gameplay quirk. If they could create any one of the Necromorphs that have an enhanced form we'd question why they don't create the ones that don't. SteveZombie 22:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Understood, it's just that I'd love to see a scene where we see the good old Infector create a Puker or Leaper... Necromorph-X 06:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :If I had to guess, the reason why we only ever see Infectors producing Slashers is because they are the simplest to create; they have an extremely similar overall structure to humans (indicating relatively low levels of mutation compared to other Necromorphs) and require little biomass (they simply need one human corpse). Basically, since there is a threat nearby (Isaac), the Infector is creating the most Necromorphs possible as quickly as they can, rather then spend time trying to produce one of the tougher Necromorph breeds. Think about it: How much of a threat would an Infector be if all it did was try and gather corpses together and spend a good half-hour or so making a Brute? --Haegemonia(talk) 10:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : :maybe the pregant and exploder forms are created when the infector puts it's phobostick in the important place, Pregnant: Stomach and exploder:hand, i'm right? --User: Camarex 8:08 pm, december 30, 2010 (UTC) : : How a infector starts While reading the Dead Space comics, i seen how the old guy mutates into a infector and infects the other dead corpses. is it possible that old people become infectors? or is it by chance? :Most likely it depends on the needs of the Necromorphs and the nature of biomass used; age almost certainly doesn't factor into it. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Infector Trivia question has it been decided that necromorphs dont need infectors to become necromorphs? If it has, you'll understand why i deleted it "necromorphs cant be made with out infectors" will be deleted (CrackShot 15:19, November 9, 2010 (UTC)) :It is heavily suspected (see: almost certain), but still not confirmed; until we get a clear confirmation in one of the (primary) games or the creators directly (other media will simply not cut it as it falls lower on the canonicity scale), we cannot say with absolute certainty one way or another. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : : :Of course an infector isn't always needed. How did the first infector come about? The first infecctor couldn't have needed an infector, so it makes sense that other necrom,orphs could come about without an infector. It seems that the marker is the only requirement for necromorphs. 13:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :The first Infector was made like this, and doesn't the Corruption release toxic spores that can also infect anyone around it (besides Isaac) without protective gear? As for the Marker, I assume it was in the Necromorph article, it states that the Necromorphs need to be telepathically or somehow tied to a Marker Signal in order for them to become solid, because after the destruction of Aegis 7, the Red Marker was (not completely) destroyed, and all the reamining Necrmorphs aboard dematerialized into a soupy, sludgy, organic matter. So to answer your question, most likely, the Marker is vital for the survival of the Necromorphs. Supertologist (talk) 14:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) : "Infectors also have an Enhanced Form"? I find this hard to believe. Is there any images or Videos that contain a veiwing of this creature? Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 13:15, January 30, 2011 (UTC)﻿ woah! does anybody else see's this . the infector actually have eyes It's totally true but I cannot get an image....you can look for them by yourself in the Titan Mine on DS2 ^^ they are the ones that make Enhanced Slashers....Exxere 11:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I think I may have saw an enhanced infector in chapter 14 of Dead space 2 in the room with the diamond semiconductor and the door near to Zero G. I can't confirm this but the infectors did look a bit darker than the others....Boomer115 10:24 January 19 2012 (UTC) Boomer is correct. You can also find an Enhanced Infector in Chapter 14 right after you get off one of the elevators. I'll post a screenshot soon.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC) USM Valor I don't if I am right, maybe not. In article is stated that every single Necromorph outbreak started with Infector, except that on USG ''O'Bannon. ''Why there isn't mentioned USM Valor? If I remember correctly, Hammond closed ''Slasher' into pod, what was launched to space. So that outbreak on Valor started with Slasher, right? Or maybe I am wrong. But can someone prove and, in case, rewrite this information? Chee´woh (talk) 09:07, August 25, 2012 (UTC) You don't need anyone's permission to edit an article, mind. And yes, the infestation aboard the USM Valor began with a lone Slasher. ---AR- (talk) 19:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I know I don't need it, but I don't like when someone reverts my edit without a word. Anyway, thank you Chee´woh (talk) 15:45, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Infectors ineffectiveness in ds3? Infectors mainly get around by flapping quickly to a corpse and then began slowly crawling torwards it. The wind in ds3 would thrash a infector around if they began to fly. Could that be why infecors could possibly be cut in ds3? I doubt that infectors would be cut. In ''Dead Space: Martyr, which takes place at least 300 years before Dead Space, the outbreak started with an infector. Dead Space 3 takes place on a colony that was lost to the infection 200 years prior to Dead Space. I think that Infectors would definitely still be in the game. However, we have seen that a new type of "infector" has been created, called The Swarm. These guys can infect corpses en masse and in much quicker time than an infector. It's also been seen in the demo that the infected corpses can still use their guns to shoot at you. Neonwarrior (talk) 22:58, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Body design Isn't the resembles more of a manta or stinger ray? Sure, it has wings, but so does the ray, or to be correct, fins. Bats have heads, while the has none (same with the rays, since its mouth is on its body, and eyes on the front of the mass). Wings of bats are specifically chiropteran, with fingers extended into points for the skin flaps to "adhere" to, while the remains its fingers, and the skin flap is on the arm, not extended fingers, similar to rays. And most notably is the tail. Isn't the stinger more similar to that of the stinger ray? Anyway, I've gone ahead and changed this on the article itself. Do you think that this is true? --I'm not a staff here, so I can't get a signature like this. 17:11, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I cerainly think it's plausible. They do share some similarities to both species, so it can certainly be taken as more Manta-Like then Bat-Like. Personally, I think they appear to be more Manta in appearance. Heres my quesrion though: It's been proven that Necromorphs don't need to be human and, in Dead Space: Martyr, their was even a Necromorph Fish that voraciously attacked other fish. Do you think that because of the body shape, Manta Ray/Sting Ray and Bat Necromorphs would form Infector's of some sort? -Just Some Guy 1:33, December 24, 2013 Unique little-known death scene? I found this comment on youtube: "Theres a rare infector execution in Dead Space 1. Isaac gets stab in the head once then pulls the infector off of him. Then Isaac pauses for a momment... *removes his helmet* bam he turns around and he's a necro! Its my favorite execution from Dead Space 1 but I've yet to see it on youtube." Is that true? Xeoxer (talk) 22:47, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Is it bad that I want one as a pet Batman (talk) 05:41, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Donald Trump Death Scene Imagine if you were another survivor and you stumble upon Isaac struggling with an Infector and then you finally see its proboscis impale Isaac in the head, then you proceed to see it start stabbing his throat until his head falls off. If I saw such a brutal death, I would take off. It is the fact that poor Isaac not only did he die instantly from having a proboscis impaled through his head, but the fact that he had that same proboscis infested with the bacteria used to try and infect him, get jammed into his throat (imagine if he was alive when that happened) It is the fact that any death scenes that involve the throat being severed gets to me more than any death scene.